The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing industrial component holder assemblies.
Recently, self-supporting collapsible component holder assemblies have been designed which permit easy placement of a holder assembly in existing rack frames, which are typically rigid open frames that are stackable. Since the component holder assemblies are self-supporting, they need not be secured to the frame and, further, as a result allow quick interchange of the component holder assembly so that a single rack frame can be used to support a variety of different components by simply replacing one holder assembly for another. As disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application entitled INDUSTRIAL COMPONENT HOLDER ASSEMBLY AND RACK, Ser. No. 09/536,662, filed Mar. 27, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,764, (which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety), the components that form these collapsible, self-supporting holder assemblies are currently assembled by stitching, which are performed by operators, but may also be assembled using fasteners, including staples. However, as will be understood from the description below, stapling of theses assemblies using conventional staplers is difficult due to the width of the shelves. The holder assemblies include a plurality of side members and shelf elements, which are interconnected to form a plurality of vertically spaced and, in some cases, horizontally spaced shelves. The depth of the shelves varies on the products or components being supported, but may for example extend three or four feet or more. Each shelf element is connected, such as by stitching, on its opposed ends to the side members to thereby form the collapsible holder assembly. However, these assembly methods are slow and expensive as they require considerable labor.
More recently, collapsible component holder assemblies have been designed which include substantially rigid shelf elements that extend between flexible side members so that the holder assembly, though not self-supporting, is collapsible, such as disclosed in co-pending U.S. Pat. application, Ser. No. 09/838,985, filed Apr. 20, 2001, which is incorporated by reference by reference herein in its entirety. These assemblies are also assembled by stitching, but in preferred form are assembled using staples or other fasteners. However, as noted above, given the width of the holder assemblies stapling is difficult.
Consequently, there is a need for a more simplified method of assembling components of holder assemblies that are heretofore typically stitched, and a method that would enable the use of staples for fastening the components of the holder assemblies together, regardless of the width of the holder assembly.
The present invention provides an apparatus that automates the manufacturing of the collapsible component holder assemblies.
According to one form of the invention, an apparatus for manufacturing a component holder assembly includes a frame, a plurality of stapler assemblies, and a support surface for supporting at least a first side frame member of a component holder assembly. A plurality of stapler assemblies are supported by the frame and are generally aligned along a common axis for ejecting staples along the common axis. A support surface supports the first side frame member in a manner such that a portion of the first side frame member can be aligned with the stapler assemblies. In addition, the apparatus further includes means for actuating at least a group of the stapler assemblies to eject staples generally along the common axis to form a seam for connecting a shelf member of the component assembly to the first side frame member of the component holder assembly.
In another aspect, the plurality of stapler assemblies are pivotally mounted to the frame whereby rotation of the stapler assemblies adjusts the orientation of the common axis for adjusting the orientation of the seam.
In yet another aspect, the apparatus further includes an indexing assembly which includes at least one gripper for holding the first side frame member of a component assembly and for moving the first side frame member across the support surface for indexing the first side frame member and aligning other portions of the first side frame member with the stapler assembly. For example, the indexing assembly may be mounted to the frame.
In a further aspect, the indexing assembly includes a gripper assembly which includes grippers. The grippers are for gripping the first side frame member and moving the first side frame member across the support surface for repositioning the first side frame member with respect to the stapler assemblies. In yet a further aspect, the gripper assembly includes a gripper assembly frame and carriage, with the grippers supported by the carriage. The carriage is movably mounted to the gripper assembly frame. For example, the carriage may include a plurality of rails with the gripper assembly frame including a plurality of bearing assemblies, with the rails being movably supported by the bearing assemblies whereby the carriage moves relative to the gripper assembly frame for indexing the first side frame member.
In other aspects, the apparatus includes a second support surface which is positioned below the first support surface whereby the first side frame member is positionable on the second surface after the first side frame member is stapled to the shelf member and optional subsequent shelf members. In preferred form, the second support surface is repositionable with respect to the first support surface to accommodate a plurality of side frame members. In addition, the second support surface may comprise a conveyor surface, such as a roller conveyor surface.
According to another form of the invention, an apparatus for manufacturing component holder assembly includes a frame, a support arm supported by the frame, and a plurality of stapler assemblies supported by the support arm. The stapler assemblies are generally aligned along a common axis for ejecting staples along the common axis. The apparatus further includes a support surface for supporting at least a first side frame member of a component holder assembly such that a portion of the first side frame member is alignable with the stapler assembly. In addition, the apparatus includes a control system for actuating the stapler assemblies to eject staples aligned generally along the common axis to form a seam for connecting a shelf member to the first side frame member of the component holder assembly.
In one aspect, the apparatus includes a means for indexing the first side frame member whereby different portions of the side frame member are alignable with the stapler assemblies for connecting additional shelf members to the first side frame member.
In a further aspect, the apparatus includes two support surfaces, with the second support surface positioned below the first support surface. In this manner, the first side frame member is positionable on the second surface after the first side frame member is stapled to the shelf member and the optional additional subsequent shelf members. In yet another aspect, the apparatus further includes a lift assembly which raises and lowers the second support surface. For example, the control system may be in communication with the lift assembly whereby the control system selectively actuates the lift assembly.
In another aspect, the apparatus includes a striker member which is generally aligned below the stapler assemblies and aligned with the support surface whereby a portion of the first side frame member is positionable over the striker member when the means for indexing moves the first side frame member to align the portion of the first side frame member with the stapler assemblies. The striker member is configured to hold at least one member of the component holder assembly and may, for example, include an actuatable chuck, with the control system in communication with a chuck whereby the chuck is actuated for selectively holding at least one member of the component holder assembly.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for manufacturing component holder assemblies includes a frame, means for dispensing connectors generally aligned along a common axis for connecting one component of the holder assembly to another component of the holder assembly and for forming a seam with the connectors along the common axis. The apparatus further includes a support surface configured for supporting at least one component whereby a portion of the component is alignable with the means for dispensing. In addition, the apparatus includes a means for indexing the component whereby selected portions of the component is aligned with the means for dispensing.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes, and features of the invention will become more apparent from the study of the following description taken in conjunction with the drawings.